


光之战士喝醉了

by Sogaka



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogaka/pseuds/Sogaka
Summary: 谢谢金主爸爸的约稿初代A×战士光O醉酒发情后强制→自愿含眠奸，临时标记爱梅信息素雪松木，阿光信息素拉诺西亚香橙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	光之战士喝醉了

暗之战士的传说正在变为现实。  
水晶都内民众成群地聚到一起庆祝黑夜在雷克兰德上空的回归。星河璀璨，映在每个被无尽光灼伤的眼瞳中，突然跃动出希望的色彩。  
光坐在彷徨阶梯亭里，酒客们认出了这位水晶公的同乡，纷纷冲他举杯同庆这份溢于言表的喜悦。他其实只是来稍微放松的，甚至点的饮品都是浓缩奶油咖啡——要知道原初世界的酒馆里从不欢迎Omega，酒精对这个群体来说有一定的催情作用，会让他们的发情期紊乱、提前到来。  
光正要举起这杯咖啡回敬，却被酒馆老板率先抢了去，换上了一大杯酒。  
“这种日子不喝点酒简直太可惜了！”  
盛情难却，而且这时候推诿的话未免太不合时宜。他四下环顾有无熟悉的身影，像个做贼心虚的小孩子，在确定没有阿莉塞之类的人后举起了那只杯子。  
第一世界没有性别的分化，就算他此时喝上一点……应该也是没关系的吧！

三口倒的光之战士被好心人架回了悬挂公馆。  
他四仰八叉地躺在床上，酒劲儿冲上头整个天花板都在转，他索性闭上眼，也不管自己还拖不脱衣服了，一翻身扎进枕头被子里就睡。  
酒是个好东西，他迷迷糊糊地想着，不多时鼾声响起。

光的脸颊红红的，不知道是本身就很红、还是被枕头蹭的。他睡得不是多安生，一股没由来的热意在体内乱窜，他很想贴在冰冰凉的东西上降降温，但不待他挪动半分哪怕是喝口水解解燥热，便又昏昏沉沉坠入更深的睡梦中。  
好在梦里有冰冰的东西能舒缓他的热。  
那好像是一双手，帮他把厚重的盔甲壳子剥下。有风从窗户吹进来，水晶都晚上的风里混着一丝淡淡的木香，像他在库尔扎斯闻到过的雪松，吸入气管甚至还带着风雪凛冽的凉。光很喜欢，还在为他脱手甲、解开外衣的手上也有这样的味道，他忍不住抓起那只手贴到自己脸上。  
又凉爽又好闻。  
光喜欢这个梦，睡得安稳了不少。

爱梅特赛尔克的胳膊被光抱着压在身下，后者堪称越来越过分，几乎要快要顺杆攀上把整条胳膊当成抱枕。  
他也不曾想过进屋后会撞见喝醉的光之战士，毫无防备、温顺粘人。Omega禁酒的规矩在这里行不通，想也不用想眼前这个家伙肯定是偷尝了禁果。而导致的后果也显而易见，光有进入发情期的征兆，身体滚烫、无意识地在向四周渗出独属光的信息素味道。  
兴许是这条抱枕被捂热了不再趁他心意，他把爱梅特赛尔克推开，翻个身缩成一团继续呼呼睡得投入，一副雷打不动天塌下来也不醒的架势。  
酒真是个好东西，能让Omega发情，也能让Omega卸下重重提防。  
他只剩最里一件单薄的黑色衣服和一条内裤，就着洒进屋的月光能隐约窥见衣料下紧实的胸膛和凸起的乳头。爱梅特赛尔克撩起那层棉料卷至胸口，大片肌肤暴露在空气中，深浅不一的数道疤痕置于其上，一具根本不像Omega该拥有的身体、却又有着别样的吸引力。他的手指游走在光的上身，肚脐、小腹、肋骨，最后的目的地是胸前——两粒软软的浅褐色肉珠。  
起初只是简单的打转揉搓，爱梅特赛尔克的指肚骚刮过乳孔，小小一颗迅速抬头挺硬、逐渐肿起。光的口中泄出几声暧昧的喘息，他不安分地扭了扭，把那只更不安分手拍开。没有奇怪的东西再骚扰他了，皱着的眉头也舒展开，吧咂着嘴做起只有他知道的梦。  
光支起小帐篷了。  
爱梅特赛尔克拉下平角内裤，贴着马眼和后穴的地方扯出了水丝，随即崩断，黏答答洇成两块深色的圆。Omega的阴茎不是很大，一只手握住仍有富余，那团半硬的肉抖了两下划过爱梅特赛尔克的手心，留下水痕。发情期中的Omega获得快感主要靠刺激乳头、前列腺或者生殖腔，射精的快感相对于前三者来说有些微不足道。  
光在酒精的作用下睡得太死，甚至不被发情期所扰，不得不说，这也是另一种意义上的天赋异禀。  
爱梅特赛尔克需要用一点简便快捷的方法来让光醒来，比如说同时刺激乳头和前列腺。  
光的小穴很紧，一摸便知还未曾有人造访过这里。中指进去的时候挤出了不少肠液，黏腻地落在爱梅特赛尔克的手掌中，甬道里也都是水，湿热的软肉乖巧地贴着他的皮肤。  
光的敏感处很浅，指根还未碰到湿漉漉的穴口就已被发现，稍微按几下光就会在爱梅特赛尔克的怀里颤抖。嘟囔的梦话里掺着浓重的鼻音，他的手抓上爱梅特赛尔克的手腕，没出两秒又滑落。手腕之上的整只手正在他的胸前为非作歹，像揉搓女人乳房似的在揉搓他，又不时恶劣地拉扯起红肿的奶头。  
光难耐地喘起粗气，口中嗯嗯出几声尾音发颤的低吟。  
有些人的内在与外表大相径庭，尤其是对待性欲这样最能暴露人心的事情上。爱梅特赛尔克现在就可以预知到这副身体在被开发完全、被操熟后会是怎样的放荡与不堪。  
他故意释放出更多雪松木香来刺激Omega的嗅觉和大脑。  
穴里两只手指在肆意交替着攻击光的敏感点，后向两侧分开扩张窄小的内里，咕啾咕啾的水声响起来了。爱梅特赛尔克的另一只手配合地玩弄光的胸部，两颗肉粒硬得如同小石子，这只胳膊也完美地将光搂紧箍死在他的怀中，躲不掉、逃不开。  
怀中人的身体渐渐绷紧，在某刻随着一声突然高亢婉转的呻吟，空气中淡淡的甜味忽的变浓，爱梅特赛尔克闻出那是甜橙的香气，是拉诺西亚经历充足光照后饱满多汁的果实。  
甜而不腻，富有阳光的气息。  
光的信息素在捉弄下不受控地开始溢出，这也意味着他正式进入了发情期。  
光的额头和鬓角上蒙出一层细汗，仰头大张的嘴巴兜不住口水、顺着嘴角流下，他的腹部紧绷到微微抖动，腿根并拢夹着爱梅特赛尔克的小臂，再向下——那只手正在模仿交合的动作，不断进出奸淫着前列腺附近的脆弱肠肉。  
不出半分钟，高热湿软的内壁在抽搐中死死吸住爱梅特赛尔克的手指，光含糊呜咽着喷出了一小股水流，淅淅沥沥顺着缝隙滴答滴答在爱梅特赛尔克的手上，刚好满满一捧屈起的掌心。挺硬的性器也射出了精，星星点点溅到自己同样也在抽搐的小腹上。  
光出透一身热汗，体内的酒精蒸发出去大半，被这一通折腾下来总算是醒过了味。

Omega在发情期中的前列腺高潮持续时间通常会延长两倍。醒来没几秒的光之战士仍在高潮期里，混沌的意识被快感肆意攻击，他从未体验过这种怪异但会让人舒服到哆嗦的感觉，脑袋还没有反应过来是怎么回事、也管不住自己那张正在浪叫的嘴。  
逐渐搞清状况的过程中他发觉到身体的异样，他正在发情，极大可能就是因为那杯酒，而这副发情中的身体——正在被一个陌生人亵玩。  
这间卧室里不光有他的甜橙香味，还有一股他不熟悉的松木香，他闻不错，是属于Alpha的危险气息。第一世界没有第二性别的分化，自然不会是水晶都中的哪位居民，而这个味道也不来自任何他熟知的同伴，光登时警铃大作、鸡皮疙瘩都炸起，他挣扎着想脱离这位陌生Alpha的怀抱翻下床，却无济于事。醉酒的后遗症令他头昏脑涨，他使不上力气，就连铆足劲儿的呵斥也是绵软无力的。  
期间那两只插在他穴眼里的手指仍在恶意地按压他的前列腺，按一下光就随之弹一下，他只得一门心思捂住嘴巴，不让那些听了就面红耳赤的奇怪声响从自己的喉咙里再泄出，再顾不得其他。  
光不知道在他熟睡的这段时间里Alpha做过什么，但结果显而易见，这具Omega的身体像是被按开了什么开关，即便是不出于他本人的自愿，也会开始渐渐地迎合对方的步调，任人摆布。  
醒悟到这一点的光无疑是崩溃的，却也无力回天。  
他质问对方是谁，抓住那只玩弄自己乳头的手。实在是太痒了，又会因为每一下搓揉产生酥酥麻麻的感觉在体内上下乱窜好几个来回，最后嗖地一下归于腹部，逼得他流出好多水、黏腻得打湿了整个下体，也逼得他止不住向后逃……可后面就是对方的胸膛，仍旧是一副穷途末路的景象。  
Alpha的手指终于肯从光的屁股里抽出去了，将满手的体液随意抹到光的小腹上，就着姿势将人拎了起来，仿佛在拎一只小熊崽。  
光撅着屁股趴在床上，两条腿被分得很开，对方跨坐在他的身上恰好将他固定在身下动弹不得。他被人按住了脖子、不偏不倚就在腺体的位置上，左半边的屁股蛋也被掰开了，湿润旳穴口凉飕飕。他意识朦胧，但依旧回想起了这是种什么样寡廉鲜耻的姿势，他在旅途中曾遇见过野兽交配的场景……  
现如今他正如一头雌兽般蛰伏在陌生Alpha的身下。  
光的脸涨得通红，他控制不了自己的身体，稍微晃一下头都会天旋地转。  
酒根本不是什么好东西，光咬着牙愤愤地想。  
酒会让他发情，会让他难以自控。  
Alpha的阴茎在磨蹭他的会阴，单只几下光就能察觉到那是个尺寸和分量都很可观的东西，他被撞得一愣一愣的，勉强睁开眼也是一阵发白。这位陌生人似乎在有意消磨他本就不多的意志力，会蹭到冒着水的入口，当被吸进去半个头的时候又会故意扭一个角度滑出去，刮过会阴碰到他的囊袋。  
恍惚间让光错觉会阴处的肉快要被那根性器磨成两瓣，生出女性才会拥有的阴唇。  
光的膝盖开始打颤，连带两条大腿也跟着颤，Alpha又释放了一轮信息素来击垮他的神智。对方也确实得逞了，光的双手捂住了眼睛，走投无路地请求对方不要再折磨他、快点进来。  
那根东西猛地挤进去了大半。  
Omega强忍着的吸气呼气声中攀上了惊恐又无助的哭腔。这是他的第一次，如此随便地就被一个他连名字都还不知道的Alpha夺去了，反抗不了、挣扎不了。  
原初世界的大英雄活了三十来年，从来没有这么屈辱过。  
Omega的身体天生适于交合，即便被人粗暴地顶入阴茎也没有表现出半分痛苦，反而更加兴奋。光爽得没有力气再维持翘起屁股的姿势，跌回床上粗喘着。那不是两根手指就能比拟的快乐，狭小湿热的甬道被撑开、塞得满满，Alpha只要稍微动一动就会碾过他的敏感处，令他头皮发麻倒吸凉气。  
这才只是一个进场，就足以让他发疯了。  
对方俯下了身将光圈入怀中，扶住他的肩膀，另一只手钻进胸口与床单贴紧的缝隙中，再次捏住了奶头。光根本不敢想自己在双重夹击下会变成什么鬼样子，他想要破口大骂、怒斥Alpha的床品恶劣，但在刚一开口的瞬间耳根上就传来了湿热且痒到他心坎里的触觉，对方在舔他的耳朵，甚至含住他的耳垂用舌尖一下一下的戳弄。光好不容易忍着醉意打出的脏话草稿顿时被轰到一点残渣也不剩，那些到了嘴边的话语悉数变成了听了就让人觉得害臊的呻吟，他缩着肩膀颤抖，就算他再怎么不情愿，也确实闻到自己身上散发出的甜味更浓了。  
他的身体喜欢被挑逗，这是不争的事实。  
“哈迪斯。”  
Alpha终于开了尊口。  
光不知道是酒精作用还是对方使用了什么魔法，他听不懂对方的语言却又能领会其中的意义，于是晕乎乎地跟着重复。  
“哈……斯？”  
“哈迪斯，我的名字。”  
自称哈迪斯的男人不再与他过话，捞起他的腰，阴茎重重向肠道深处顶去，肉体间冲撞出了啪啪的声响与水声，力度大到光怀疑对方想把那两颗蛋也塞进他的屁股里。  
光被撞得两眼止不住上翻，Alpha的性器在他的体内开疆破土，抽插间带出了更多滑腻的体液糊在两人的连接处。随着撞击次数的增加，那些水被捣出了白沫，对方卑劣地撇了一手抹在光潮红的脸颊上。  
这点带有羞辱意味的情趣对Omega很是受用，Alpha清晰地感知到身下人一时间猛颤了几下，肉穴也把他绞紧。  
后入会让他们都很舒服，但比起舒服，他还是更想看一看对方的意乱情迷的样子。  
光被撞得几乎不会用鼻子呼吸，他大张着嘴巴喘着粗气，整个口腔里都是干涩的，分泌不出一点唾液。意识在酒精与快感的蒸腾下仿佛要融化掉，身体也不知道哪里来的力气，竟然又扭着腰撅起了屁股迎上男人的操干，爽到十指攥紧床单。  
这本来是一场你情我不愿的强奸，却被一步步搞成了这副模样。他的身体从做爱中尝到了甜头，变得食髓知味，像极了一个给糖吃就会跟人走的孩子。  
光咬着干裂的嘴唇，下半身紧绷到又累又痛也卸不下劲，他哆嗦着闭上眼睛，认命地接受对方大幅度的抽插、插到他狼狈叫喊的行为……但Alpha在光即将被逼到高潮的前夕、不知道是第多少下离开他的身体后停了下来。  
光神志不清，或者该说是早就被撞碎成了碎渣，根本反应不过来Alpha要做什么。下一秒在昏天黑地的基础上又天旋地转，他被翻过了身，Alpha掰着他的腿根捅了进去。  
眼前白光炸开，极度敏感的身体根本经受不住那种尺码的东西整根出、整根进，他尖叫到发不出声，挺着腰射出了精、射在男人的黑袍上。  
“哈……哈迪斯。”  
光的脸上糊满了泪水，不知所措地喊着男人的名字。他在小高潮射精的过程中被操开了生殖腔的入口，而那个小口子自张开后就吮住了对方的龟头，邀请对方入内一窥究竟。  
光哆哆嗦嗦地抹去眼泪，向对方伸出双手索取拥抱与亲吻。  
Alpha也的确回应了光的要求，只不过是回应了一半。他拉着光的胳膊让光坐起靠在他的怀中，就着搂坐的姿势托起Omega激颤的屁股继续埋头苦干，却没有执行另一个请求。  
光的头抵在男人的肩膀上，忘我地浪叫着，他的窘迫与放荡尽收在对方眼中。  
“哈、迪斯……吻……”  
他颤抖着环住对方的脖子，可怜巴巴地继续讨要，连话都说不清楚。对方却仿佛再也没有听见他说话似的，迟迟不做答复。他只得自己贴上，讨好般亲吻男人的脸颊，软软的舌头伸出去舔对方的双唇，搞得双方唇齿间尽是雪松木与甜橙混合的香气。  
Alpha的真容隐藏在兜帽与面具下，每当光想抬头仔细看一看的时候都会被捂住眼睛、迎来更为激烈的操干。

光又潮吹了两次，只能在抽噎中一遍一遍重复喊着对方的名字，连喊声和叫声都被每一下冲撞撞碎成一截一截、断断续续的。  
男人最后没有将精液留进光的生殖腔内，而是选择射在外面的肠道里，侧过头落在光的后颈上咬破腺体，做一个短暂但足够他度过发情期的临时标记。  
那滋味着实令人崩溃。  
高潮中又迎来高潮，仿佛将光直冲上云霄，他早就哭不出声了，沙哑的嗓子里咕噜出一句不成调的求饶，甚至在他昏死过去后，身体依旧在Alpha的怀中抽搐。

他转天醒来已经是中午，眼睛肿到睁不开、浑身酸痛。一床、一身的狼藉中混着木香的余韵，以及他脖子上摸上去就会让人遐想连篇的咬痕——都是Alpha留下曾造访过的证明。


End file.
